Howard "Carp" Melfield
Appearances: Jagged Alliance , Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games . Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2 . Biography "Though Howard Melfield has slowed with age, he continues to serve as an effective member of A.I.M.. Despite his obvious lack of specialization, he is devoted. Displaying no loyalty to his peers, he'll relay all the team scuttlebutt with the precision of a poet." - Jagged Alliance "Unable to excel in any given speciality, yet well-liked within the organization, Carp was offered a deck assignment with A.I.M.. Effective immidiately, Howard Melfield will be responsible for members Health and Safety, Retirement and Dental plans. He has also graciously agreed to chair the office Christmas Party Comittee." - Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni gallery Equipment *Colt 1911 *Kevlar Vest *Radio Relationships Likes *Walter Yuntz Is Liked by *Walter Yuntz Hiring Info Deadly Games *Will be upset if he's fired before he participated in at least one mission. Additional info *Snitch *Seems that the voice actor wanted to convey a little bit of Irish accent, though not successfully. *A bit of a load on the battlefield, as expressed by Speck. Quotes *''"It'll be great to see some of the guys again!" - On hire'' *''"No! Its not a girdle...its a French back and kidney supporter!" - When a male uses the hand icon on him'' *''"You have the touch of a goddess!" - When a female uses the hand icon on him'' *''"Aye, I have my ear to the information pipeline, lad. And with me on your team, you'll have your ear to it, too!" - On call'' *''"I hear things here and there, lad... For instance, I bet you didn't know Lynx and Buzz got married in the Dominican Republic last month." - On call'' *''"Found something over here" - Spotted an item'' *''"Stumbled upon a lackey" - Spotted an enemy'' *''"I'm one up on an enemy! I should waste 'em before the turkey realizes I'm here!" - Spotted an unaware enemy'' *''"Aye..." - Near miss'' *''"Child's play!" - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"That be the end of those lads." - All enemies killed'' *''"I find it strange, lad. I hear the birds, but I never see 'em!" - After a few turns without action'' *''"If luck remains with us, lad. This one will be ours!" - Holding mission objective'' *''"There be nothing left but the parade, lad." - Mission complete'' *''"Great work!" - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"It won't be easy." - Requested impossible shot'' *''"I told you..." - Asked to repeat'' *''"This kind of stuff will make me a legend" - commanded to shoot another friendly merc'' *''"I hate to do it! I hope poor Wally doesn't realize it's me..." - Ordered to shoot Wally'' *''"I'm afraid not! Wally feels rather slighted by you. He says you hired him just so's you could fire him. Says it was all rather personal." - Hiring attempt after firing Wally unfairly'' *''"Granted...old Wally can't hit the side of tenement, but he deserves to be treated better that! I am tendering my resignation." - Quitting because you fired Wally unfairly'' *''"Rather low, laddie..." - Bribe attempt'' *''"No! But I remain interested, laddie..." - Bribe attempt'' *''"I'll get other offers, laddie. I've spent enough time with you." - Failed bribe'' *''"For the final and hopefully last time, I am going to respect the feelings of my friend and refuse any of your offers!" - Hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"Wally be damned, lad!" - Successful bribe'' *''"Just tell me... What idiot put you in charge?" - Fired before allow to participate in a mission'' *''"You're an impaired idiot, lad! I wouldn't repeat my last experience with you for all the tea in China!" - Hiring attempt after fired unfairly'' *''"It was unexpected, but I won't hold a grudge, lad." - Fired after participating in a mission'' Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Characters Category:Alumni